Life
by yuhi hyuuga
Summary: -Colección de historias cortas - Nuestra querida jefe de policía no fue siempre una dama tan seria , tuvo que recorrer mucho durante su vida hasta ser lo que es hoy ... ¡Review please , necesito saber que tal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : No me pertenecen las series de Avatar , ni la leyenda de Aang ni la de Korra (lástima, sino todo sería yuri)

_Mi idea original era hacer una serie de drabbles sobre esta pareja pero viendo que me he extendido en algunos simplemente serán diferentes momentos de sus vidas en capítulos , unos muy cortos y otros muy laaaargos ._

* * *

Tres años después de que Kya viniese a este mundo llegó Lin para completar lo que sería un dúo difícil de llevar . Desde que Ling puede recordar ha estado junto a los hijos del avatar , fueron sus compañeros de juego , de entrenamiento y sus amigos . Bueno nunca se llevó muy bien con los chicos , Bumi sobretodo . Esto se debía a que Ling fue siempre muy competitiva y a menudo ganaba a los chicos en algunas actividades propias del género masculino .

Una tarde se encontraban jugando los 4 al escondite en el bosque de la isla del templo del aire . A Lin le había tocado quedarse contando hasta 10 lo cual no le gustaba nada y menos aún le gustó cuando Bumi gritó _- Nada de usar poderes para tener ventaja -_ . A veces le molestaba eso de jugar con Bumi , nada de controlar la tierra ¡Que aburrido!

Por otro lado los 3 hijos del avatar buscaban un sitio para esconderse , esta vez estaban dispuestos a hacer enfadar a Lin para que no presumiera de ganar en todos los juegos . Para ello estaban dispuestos a hacer un poco de trampas así que se escondieron con la ayuda del control del aire de Tenzin en la copa de un árbol . Pero Kya se había adentrado ya en el bosque para esconderse ella sola .

Cuando Lin terminó de contar no se le pasó por la cabeza mirar hacia arriba , estaba prohibido usar poderes , así que se alejó del sitio mientras Bumi y Tenzin contenían la risa . La joven maestra de la tierra caminaba sigilosa entre los árboles cuando se percató de que había alguien en el interior de un tronco seco que intentaba no ser visto y corrió hacia el .

-¡Te he encontrado Bumi! - dijo convencida de su victoria

-De hecho , soy Kya - respondió la chica ante el estúpido error de Lin

-Ups , lo siento

-No pasa nada , ayúdame a salir de aquí

Lin le extendió la mano para ayudarla y se dio cuenta de que Kya estaba sangrando por una herida en su pierna

-Auch! - se quejó la morena

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No , tranquila no es nada

-Mejor vamos a tu casa

-Pero , debes encontrar a los demás

-Nah! - exclamó - es solo un estúpido juego , déjame ayudarte

Kya sonrió mientras Lin la ayudaba a caminar

-Tienes razón , a demás dejemos que esos dos se lleven su merecido por hacer trampas

-¿Qué? ... ya verán cuando los atrape

-No te molestes , creo que estarán ocupados por un rato jaja

Horas después la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la isla y Tenzin y Bumi seguían en la copa del árbol esperando a que Lin volviera para echarle en cara su derrota

-Oye hermano , creo que Lin no vendrá , mejor vamos a casa

-No podemos

-¿Porqué?

-No se muy bien como bajar de aquí todavía


	2. Chapter 2

Kya no puede recordar el momento exacto en el que comenzó a sentirse atraída por su inseparable amiga . Para ella la persona que era Lin siempre había resultado interesante , atrevida y alegre . Lin no era fácil de controlar y mucho antes de volverse políticamente correcta gastó los años de su juventud siendo una rebelde sin causa . Kya le seguía a todas partes formando parte de sus locuras atraída por la magnética personalidad de la maestra de la tierra . Cada día que pasaba se sentía mas atraída por Lin hasta el punto de pasarse días pensando que le ocurría , cerciorándose de que clase de sentimiento sentía hacia ella. Kya había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de confesar sus sentimientos durante unas semanas , pero nunca encontraba el momento ni el lugar adecuado , o no quería encontrarlos .

Una noche cuando ambas tenían 18 y 21 años respectivamente se encontraban en la nación del fuego , con motivo del aniversario del triunfo del antiguo equipo avatar había una gran fiesta en el reino . Era una noche calurosa como la mayoría en aquellas tierras y Lin estaba sentada en el techo de uno de los templos junto con Kya y Honora , la mismísima princesa de la nación del fuego . Habían estado jugando a "Verdad o Reto" y bebiendo desde hacía un buen rato , el tiempo suficiente para que Honora cayese rendida , o mas bien muy borracha mirando a las estrellas . Fue a la princesa a quien se le ocurrió robar una botella de sake para el disfrute personal suyo y de sus amigas , pero ella sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Te toca - dijo Kya con la lengua algo enredada

-Vale ... ¿verdad o reto? - preguntó Lin tomándose su tiempo

-Mmmmhh , reto - sonrió pícara la maestra del agua - pero algo divertido , no como los aburridos retos de Honora - miró a su amiga que estaba K.O encima del tejado

-De acuerdo ... ammm , te reto a - hizo una pausa mirando directamente a los ojos de Kya - ... A que me beses

Por supuesto que esto le parecía interesante y atrevido a Kya , pero a la Kya sobria seguramente no le hubiese parecido tan buena idea viendo lo cuidadosa que era para este tipo de cosas . Ella hubiese querido que ese momento fuese algo especial y no un maldito reto de un juego en un estúpido tejado , pero era ahora o nunca . Hubo un momento en el que su mirada cambió por completo y se colocó a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amiga sin decir ni una palabra . Ambas podían sentir el calor proveniente de los labios de la otra hasta por fin juntarse en un beso que se fue alargando más y más a medida que se iba profundizando también . Al final sintieron la falta de aire y se separaron quedándose en silencio hasta que Lin , sorprendida por a aceptación del reto , habló.

-¿Te puedo retar de nuevo?

-No hará falta - dijo la maestra del agua lanzándose de nuevo hacia los labios de su compañera

Lin no se quejó , porque su turno no se había acabado , es más , duró toda la noche .


	3. Chapter 3

Las vacaciones en Isla Ascua habían dejado de ser divertidas hacía mucho tiempo , ya que todos los veranos hacían lo mismo una y otra vez . Alguien propuso ir al teatro a ver a los actores de la isla representar las aventuras del avatar ... otra vez .  
Habían pasado semanas desde aquel incidente jugando a verdad o reto y Kya no sabía muy bien como afrontar la situación . Lin la había notado distante y la verdad no recordaba lo sucedido en el tejado aquella noche , mucho menos Honora . La maestra de la tierra estaba ya muy molesta por el distanciamiento de su amiga sin razón aparente hasta que aprovechando el descanso de la función siguió a Kya hasta la orilla de la playa .

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-Nada

-No mientas porque se cuando lo haces

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo

-No se a que te refieres

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de lo que pasó la otra noche?

-Mira Kya si no me refrescas la memoria no podré saber que ocurrió la otra noche y que te molesta tanto

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? - dijo encarando a su amiga

-Si - contestó Lin poniéndose aún mas cerca en actitud desafiante

Kya se le lanzó a los labios sin previo aviso y la besó con fuerza . Lin tardó un poco en reaccionar y devolverle el beso agarrando con sus manos la cintura de la chica. Podía sentir como la sangre bombeaba por su cuerpo a una velocidad descontrolada haciendo que el calor en el aire aumentara . Cuando al final se separaron la maestra del agua fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Te refresca esto la memoria?

-No del todo - dijo sonriendo - creo que aun lo veo todo un poco borroso

Kya solo pudo sonreír ante la respuesta de su compañera y volvió a darle lo que quería .


	4. Chapter 4

- Mi elemento en efecto es más poderoso que el tuyo - fanfarroneó Lin una vez más

-Piensa lo que quieras pero mientras tu destruyes cosas con tus rocas yo curo personas

Cuando de discusiones se trataba ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer, era una verdadera lucha reñida .

-¿Curar? ... Ja! suena demasiado suave Kya , yo hablo de acción - exclamó la maestra de la tierra con cara de epicidad

-El agua también puede ser divertida y estar en acción

Kya intentó imitar los movimientos de Lin de manera graciosa y teatralizando más de la cuenta a lo que Lin respondió con una mirada escéptica y algo molesta .

-No me entiendes , el agua es demasiado ... blandita . No puede hacer tanto daño como una buena roca - dijo estampando el puño contra la palma de su mano

-Ahhh -exhaló la morena mirando a su novia de reojo - tu solo piensas en la aplicación del control de elementos a cosas como la guerra

-Exacto - sonrió triunfante

-Pero que sepas que el agua puede causar incluso más daño que tus rocas y al mismo tiempo servir para sanar a la gente , es un dos en uno

Lin se paró en seco mientras caminaban ante la reveladora frase de Kya , como siempre era más lista que ella y pensaba con mucho más sentido común. Después de unos segundos pensando y sin saber muy bien que contestar aún dijo:

- ... La rocas también pueden ser buenas (.-.)

-¿Ah si? - se giró Kya con gesto de desafío - Entonces demuéstramelo

- P... pues ya verás - exclamó la maestra de la tierra sin saber todavía que hacer

Agarró una roca pequeña y caminó hacia su compañera quedándose en frente de ella sin saber que hacer . Kya la miró poniendo cara de "¿y bien?" para presionarla más , adoraba hacer enfadar a Lin y demostrarle que no tenía razón . De repente la más joven se giró comenzó a manejar las rocas impidiendo que Kya viese lo que estaba haciendo . Cuando se giró con la mano extendida hacia su novia esta se quedó un poco confusa .

-¿Qué ... qué significa eso?

Lo que Lin tenía en su mano era nada más y nada menos que la roca a la cual había dado forma de corazón .

-Es la prueba de que las rocas también pueden tener un lado bueno y sentimental

-Esto ... esto es algo muy tierno , gracias

-No cariño , es algo bastante duro de hecho jeje - se burló Lin - es una roca ... ¿ves?

- ... Ese mal chiste acaba de arruinar todo el romanticismo


	5. Chapter 5

_Este será un capítulo muy corto como ya había dicho antes . Dejen review si les gusta ... y si no también ._

* * *

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó Lin mientras estaban en la habitación de Kya

-Yo creía que ya lo era

-Bueno ... nunca te lo había pedido oficialmente

-¿Oh te refieres a pedírmelo delante de mis padres? - exclamó la morena sonriendo - Perfecto

-No , espera ... yo

-Mamá , papá - gritó - Venid un momento , Lin les quiere preguntar una cosa


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Lin! - gritó la jefa de policía entrado de imprevisto en su habitación

-Hola madre , yo también me alegro de verte - dijo sarcásticamente

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti jovencita , los últimos días me has estado evitando y sabes que tenemos algo de que hablar

-¿Lo tenemos?

-No te hagas la sueca conmigo se muy bien que ...

-Escucha no quería que te enterases por otras personas pero parece que fue así y bueno ya que estamos aquí tengo que decirte-que-estoy -saliendo-con-Kya-y-por-favor-no-te-enfades-conmig o-porque-la-quiero-de-verdad ... - dijo interrumpiéndole y hablando rápidamente sin respirar

-¿Qué? ... ¿Tu ... Kya? - dijo confusa - No , no me refería a eso , aunque en hora buena

-¿No estás molesta? - respondió algo descolocada

-No - exclamó Toph - Si ya se veía venir

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?

-Soy ciega Lin pero no sorda , había que oírte hablar de ella cada día a cada minuto que pasaba como si fuera una diosa

-No será para tanto - se quejó

-No intentes cambiarme de tema , la razón por la que estoy así es por esto

Desplegó un cartel donde ponía el nombre de Lin en uno los equipos participantes en el venidero campeonato de pro-bending .

-Todos en la comisaría hablaban de ello esta mañana - volvió a gritar ofendida - ¿Cómo pudiste apuntarte a un equipo de pro-bending sin consultármelo antes?

-El cartel ... esta al revés , madre


	7. Chapter 7

Aprovechando una reunión de amigos en la isla del templo del aire unas jóvenes Lin y Kya pretendían hacer oficial su relación . La morena logró convencer a la maestra de la tierra de hacer público el hecho de que se querían . Durante mucho tiempo hubo de insistir para que decidiera hacerlo esta noche frente a la familia de su novia ya que su madre se había enterado por astucia propia.  
Durante toda la cena Lin estuvo sintiendo náuseas y un poco mareada hasta que al fin después de unas cuantas miradas amenazadoras de su novia y unas patadas por debajo de la mesa reaccionó y se levantó de un solo y brusco movimiento haciendo que todos los de la habitación dirigieran la mirada hacia ella.

-Aaammmm , bueno ... hola a todos ... - miró a Kya quien ahora estaba muerta de verguenza ante las palabras de su novia

-¿Y bien? - insistió Aang

-Esteee , yo ... tío Aang yo quería deciros que Kya - volvió a mirar a su novia que escondía su cara entre sus manos - Yo y Kya hemos estado viéndonos por un tiempo ...

La morena se levantó con gesto de enfado en su rostro y se paró al lado de Lin decidida

-Lo que Lin quiere decir es que estamos saliendo , me pidió que fuese su novia y he aceptado - proclamó Kya dejando a toda la mesa con diferentes reacciones

Toda la familia del avatar estaba ahora sin saber que decir o hacer hasta que Bumi soltó una carcajada , seguido de un golpe con el codo de su hermano Tenzin . Solo Toph seguía como si nada hubiese pasado

- Yo ya lo sabía - dijo la jefa de policía

-Yo me lo temía - confesó algo Katara todavía algo anonadada

-Golpe bajo - murmuró Bumi

-¿Porqué todos lo sabían menos yo? - se quejó Aang

-Mi madre se enteró por error y tía Katara supongo que había notado algo , lo siento tío Aang yo no quería que fueses el último en saberlo es solo que ...

-Lin - dijo interrumpiéndola y mirándola fijamente - Habla despacio y respondeme una cosa

-Si señor

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto en decírnoslo si hace un mes que estáis saliendo?

-Entonces tu lo sabías todo - exclamó Lin desubicada

-Culpable - Toph levantó la mano soltando una carcajada desde el extremo de la mesa

-¡Madre!

-Lo siento Lin , tenía que hacerte pasar por este mal trago para demostrar que eras lo suficientemente valiente ... pero al parecer tu novia ha hablado por ti y ha sido más decidida

-Has perdido tu apuesta , me debes 100 yuanes - dijo Katara

-¿Qué? - se quejó Kya - Encima habéis apostado para ver quien era la que lo decía

-¿Cómo se supone que maduremos con una familia así ? - volvió a murmurar Bumi desde su sitio. Todos le miraron mal .


	8. Chapter 8

Ellas dos nunca tuvieron ninguna pelea seria , pero aquella noche fue distinta . Kya se había enfadado mucho esta vez.

-¿Porqué no me crees?-Lin intentó detenerla

-Suéltame , te he dicho que me dejes en paz ¿Porqué no te vas con tu nueva novia?

-¿Pero de donde has sacado esa estúpida idea?

-Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte - la maestra del agua se subió al barco dando la orden de zarpar hacia la isla

-Kya , no me ignores , tenemos que hablar de esto - gritó Lin desde la orilla realmente furiosa - Kya maldita sea , esto no tiene gracia ... KYA!

Era inútil ya que la morena ni siquiera se giró para ver a una muy furiosa Lin destrozar las rocas de la costa debido a su enfado .  
Esta vez si era algo serio , nada que ver con esas tontas discusiones de parejas adolescentes que habían tenido antes . Ahora sin duda este asunto había desatado la discordia entre ambas como nunca antes . Lin nunca le hubiera gritado a Kya , ni en sueños . A pesar de su actitud agresiva con los demás Lin era todo lo contrario cuando estaba con su maestra del agua favorita , ni siquiera su madre la reconocería si la viese . Sin embargo esta vez la calumnia que Kya había lanzado contra ella la había hecho explotar .

Por otro lado en la isla Kya entraba por la puerta de casa con una clara expresión de molestia .

-Hola Kya - saludó su madre amablemente

-Hola -gruñó y siguió su camino a su habitación

-Un momento señorita

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? Entras con esa cara de querer matar a alguien y gruñendo

-Quizás es porque quiero matar a alguien - dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que ya se lo que ocurre aquí ¿Es Lin verdad? - dijo Katara - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada pasó mamá , solo déjame sola

Kya tenía muy buena relación con su madre , la verdad es que se parecían algo mas que físicamente . Kya podía ser tan mandona como su madre, y tal como su madre se enfadaba con Toph cuando eran jovenes ella se enfadaba con Lin cuando esta hacía cosas que no le gustaban. Sin duda algo que la joven maestra de agua no heredó de su madre fue el sentido del humor , Kya siempre fue una niña muy alegre y de hecho era ella quien encendía esa chispa en la vida de Lin .

Cuando ya todos dormían en la isla del templo del aire un temblor muy fuerte se apoderó de la tranquilidad y el silencio . Al principio era muy lejano , pero los guardias de la orden del loto blanco se percataron que iba acercándose . Kya despertó cuando su hermano Bumi entró en su habitación para decirle que algo raro ocurría .

Todos estaban fuera mirando sin saber que decir cuando Kya llegó para ver que estaba causando aquel temblor . En aquel momento no sabía que hacer , si enfadarse más aún o llorar de la emoción . Un camino hecho de roca del fondo del mar se alzaba desde la orilla de la costa de la ciudad hasta la isla y a mitad de este se encontraba Lin abriéndose paso emergiendo trozos de roca saltando de uno a otro . Tardó algunos minutos en alcanzar la orilla de la isla mientras los soldados y la familia del avatar al completo miraban e intentaban reaccionar de alguna manera ante semejante bestialidad .

-Será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella antes de que nos hunda la isla - susurró Tenzin a su hermana

-Sin duda lo hará - añadió Bumi con una carcajada

Kya frunció el ceño y fue caminando hacia la orilla donde se encontraba Lin recobrando el aliento , había pasado dos horas manejando la tierra para crear un camino hasta la isla.

-¿Acaso estás loca ? ¿Qué significa esto?

-No pude encontrar un bote para llegar hasta aquí

-¡Oh! , y por eso tenías que levantar medio lecho marino ¿no? - exclamó irónicamente Kya levantando los brazos

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? Necesitaba hablar contigo

-No quiero hablar contigo , ya te lo deje bien claro ¿Porqué insistes y haces estas cosas tan ...? aaaaaaaarrrrffffff

-No hay nadie más , escucha no se quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza , pero quien haya sido no decía la verdad y le partiré la cara - dijo furiosa - Debes creerme a mi , debes confiar en mi , yo confío en ti . Por favor Kya se razonable y hablemos de esto , es solo un malentendido

-¿Terminaste tu discurso? - dijo alzando una ceja

-¿Sigues sin creerme verdad? , nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer

Kya permaneció en silencio frente a su novia con los brazos cruzados

-Respóndeme ¿Qué hacías 3 días perdida por el reino de la tierra? Me dijiste que ibas a Ba Sing Se porque tenías unos asuntos pendientes y sé que no fuiste a Ba Sing Se

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó algo confusa - Y deja de repetir "Ba Sin Se"

-Porque Honora estaba en "Ba Sing Se" y me dijo que no supo nada de ti, y a demás mira tu por donde tu madre tampoco sabía nada - hizo una pausa para no intentar llorar - Mira Lin si te fuiste a ver a otra persona por favor dímelo pero no intentes utilizarme porque yo .. yo ...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de romper a llorar Lin se acercó a ella sujetándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola.

-Ey , ey ... Escucha quizás esto no te parezca una buena excusa para no haberte contado nada , pero solo te pido que me creas , no estaba con nadie y nunca lo estaré - agarró la cara de la chica secando las lágrimas con sus dedos

-¿Dónde estabas entonces? - exclamó Kya casi haciendo un puchero

Lin suspiró ...

-Fui a ver a mis abuelos

- ... ¿Qué?

- Si

-Escucha Lin si me estas engañando por favor dímelo pero no te inventes esas excusas tan increíbles - alzó una ceja la morena esperando otra respuesta más lógica

-¡Que no! - dijo interrumpiéndola - Fui a casa de mis abuelos para pedirles que financien el nuevo equipo

-¿El equipo de pro-bending?

-Si , y han aceptado

La maestra del agua no sabía como sentirse , el equipo de pro-bening era algo con lo que ella y Lin habían soñado desde pequeñas y ahora se podía hacer realidad . Kya se lanzó al cuello de la maestra de la tierra , no cabía tanta alegría en ella .

-Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa - dijo Lin algo molesta mientras evitaba ser estrangulada por Kya

-Pero ha sido una sorpresa

-Si pero te lo he tenido que decir antes de lo que tenía planeado y ...

Kya no dejó que Ling acabase la frase y le calló con un beso

-Ling cállate y no seas tan quisquillosa

-Bueno ... si tu lo dices - dijo acercándose a por otro beso

-No tan rápido

Kya puso un dedo sobre los labios de su compañera y señaló hacia el mar donde aun estaba el camino de rocas que había creado Lin .

-Creo que ahora tendrás que arreglar este desastre

La cara de felicidad de Lin cambió al ver el trabajo que le esperaba deshaciendo todo lo que su furia había causado .


	9. Chapter 9

-Más

-¿Más? - preguntó la morena - Creí que ya estabas satisfecha

-Nunca es suficiente si eres tu quien lo hace

-¿Aquí?

-Si ... justo hay , ouch - se quejó - ¡Cuidado!

-¿Te hice daño?

-Si , pero sigue , no puedes parar ahora

-¿Te gusta así?

-Si , eres perfecta con las manos jeje

Fuera de la habitación el adiestrado oído de la jefa de policía no pudo pasar por alto los sonidos provenientes de dentro ."_Creo que mejor me voy de aquí si no quiero quedar traumatizada_" pensó.

-Kya eres toda una maestra en esto - se escuchó hablar a Lin fuertemente

-Aprendí de la mejor

_"Creo que les sorprenderé para darles una lección , esas cosas solo se hacen cuando sabes que no hay nadie más cerca que pueda oírte" ; _Toph se dispuso a darles un susto al más puro estilo Beifong . El suelo tembló y la puerta se abrió justo cuando empezaban a venir unas risas juguetonas de dentro de la habitación.

-¡Vosotras dos!

-Madre! - gritó Lin haciendo que Kya cayera de la cama

-Eso os enseñará a ser más cuidadosas - les regañó muy enfadada - ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

-No se , pero yo solo le estaba haciendo un masaje a Lin - dijo Kya desde el suelo, aún adolorida y asustada por la aterradora entrada de su tía


	10. Chapter 10

-Maldita sea ...

Por un momento Lin no pensó en que se enfrentaba sola a los miembros del equipo contrincante , solo pensaba en lograr golpearles . Los tres hicieron diana en el cuerpo de la maestra de la tierra mientras Honora y Kya se levantaban del suelo , fue en una milésima de segundo . Uno de ellos le golpeó en la cabeza despojándole del casco protector ; otro le aturdió con un golpe desde abajo rasgándole parte de la cara y el último le remató con una llamarada que logró esquivar por los pelos . Fue solo un segundo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de el dolor , ni siquiera le habían hecho retroceder una zona a pesar de los ataques .

-¡Lin!

-¡Árbitro! - gritó Honora deteniendo el juego - ¿Es que acaso está ciego?

_-Ha sido una falta muy grave amigos , creo que podrá costarles el campeonato a los Tejones-Topo_ - Informó el comentarista

Kya y Honora corrieron a socorrer a una Lin que insistía en seguir el partido a pesar de que su cara estaba cubierta de sangre .

-Déjame Kya , puedo continuar , solo déjame devolverle el golpe a ese malnacido

-No puedes continuar así , déjame que te vea eso - intentó mirar la herida que seguía sangrando sin parar

-Dejemos esto a los árbitros Lin , esos idiotas están más que hundidos - intentó calmar Honora

-No me importan los árbitros - exclamó con el ceño fruncido - ¡Quiero machacarlos!

-Estate quieta y déjame que te cure esto al menos

_-Parece que los árbitros están decidiendo si penalizar o expulsar a los Tejones-Topo . Mientras tanto la lesionada está recibiendo atención de las manos de su propio equipo que parece tenerlo todo bajo control , la maestra de la tierra de los Jabalíes voladores se ha negado a recibir atención del personal del torneo _

-Decidido - exclamó el árbitro principal - Los Tejones-Topo reciben dos penalizaciones por golpes en zona peligrosa y insistir en el ataque una vez quedó desprotegido el jugador

-_Al parecer esto continúa amigos , creo que todo se pondrá más interesante a partir de ahora , Lin Beifong no es muy conocida por su suavidad frente a los contrincantes precisamente y no parece tener cara de buenos amigos_

Una vez Kya terminó de hacer todo lo que podía por la herida de Lin y se la cubrió la maestra de la tierra se incorporó , haciendo un gesto a la multitud de que el juego continuaba , y así fue .

-¿Estás segura de poder seguir con esto? - preguntó Kya algo preocupada

-Vamos a acabar con esos bastardos - contestó , decidida .

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lin , que como siempre cumplió con su amenaza y derrotaron a los Tejones-Topo en las semifinales . Pero para ello tuvo que pagar un precio , el que fingía no importarle : una cicatriz en la parte derecha de su cara .


	11. Chapter 11

... Como siempre Lin cumplió con su amenaza y derrotaron a los Tejones-Topo en las semifinales , pero para ello tuvo que pagar un precio el que fingía no importarle : una cicatriz en la parte derecha de su cara .

A pesar de que después de aquella noche Kya , e incluso la mismísima Katara intentaron hacer todo lo posible , nada evitó que le quedase una marca , muy lejana de lo que debía haber quedado , pero estaba marcada por el resto de su vida y eso lejos de gustarle , le enfurecía.

-No volveré a ser la misma ¿no lo entiendes?

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Kya días después , cuando se preparaban para la gran final en el gimnasio de la Isla del Templo del Aire .Lin estaba sentada en un rincón quejándose , mientras la morena seguía practicando su control del agua .

-Lo único que entiendo es que a pesar de haber vencido en la semi-final quieres seguir vengándote de los Tejones-Topo

-Merecído se lo tienen ... - gruñó

-No puedes seguir viviendo con ese odio dentro de ti , ya les venciste y no te puedes quejar de nada , vas a ir a la final y tu novia no te ha dejado a pesar de lo gruñona que eres - dijo en tono sarcástico mirándola de reojo

Inmediatamente de haber salido esas palabras de la boca de la morena Lin dirigió una mirada desafiante y llena de odio hacia ella , cosa que Kya ignoró mientras seguía entrenando .

-Solo por esa maldita cicatriz , y no se que es lo que tanto te preocupa , a penas se nota ... - continuó

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es horrible - Interrumpió Lin levantándose del suelo

-La Lin de antes hubiese dicho que le hace lucir más ... ya sabes , más temeraria , incluso presumirías de como te la hiciste

-¿En serio me estás diciendo esto?

-Totalmente , y yo también pienso así

-¿Crees que parezco una ... chica mala ? - alzó una ceja - Eso suena algo ... fetichista - Lin se volvió a sentar mientras miraba a su novia con confusión

-Digo que no me molesta en absoluto si es lo que te preocupa

Kya caminó hacia ella y se sentó en su regazo mirándola fijamente . Poco a poco se acercó para besarle y Lin le correspondió aún algo dudosa sobre como reaccionar.

-Ahora puedo decir a los demás que si se meten conmigo tendrán problemas con mi novia , es toda una temeraria - dijo soltando una risita

-Eso ha sido así desde siempre , con cicatriz o sin ella - exclamó de manera protestona y con cierto aire de orgullo, antes de que Kya la callara con otro beso

* * *

**Author´s Time**

Gracias "_Amor por escribir"_ por el review y los favs , me alegro que te guste , ya necesitaba saber que tal lo estaba haciendo xD


	12. Chapter 12

_~FLASHBACK_

-Creo que me asusta Lin - confesó la joven maestra

-¿Te asusta? - preguntó Katara , confusa - Cariño tendrás que ser más específica

-No se como describirlo mamá , siento que el corazón se me acelera y siento algo raro en el estómago , me pone muy nerviosa cuando está cerca

-¿Cómo si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago?

-Si

-Cariño eso no es miedo - sonrió la maestra del agua

-¿Y entonces qué me pasa? ¿Crees que me puedas curar mamá? - la niña la miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-No creo que sea algo que esté en mis manos pequeña

Kya estaba preocupada , su joven mente no podía entender aún lo que sentía, a pesar de que era muy lista desde que era un bebé tenía miedo , solo tenía 10 años y Lin 7 . Corrió a abrazar a su madre que seguía repitiendo que todo estaba bien , sin embargo su cara reflejaba preocupación.

-¿De que se trata entonces mamá? - preguntó con la cara hundida en el pecho de su madre - Si no es miedo ¿Qué es?

-Es ... algo que entenderás cuando seas mayor . Por ahora no te preocupes , no es nada malo

_FLASHBACK~_


	13. Chapter 13

Desde hacía tiempo Toph intentaba convencer a Lin de que ingresara oficialmente en el cuerpo de policía . Pero Lin no era más que una ya no tan adolescente alocada a la cual no podría confiarle ni la casa un fin de semana . Después de que hubiese ganado la final del campeonato de pro-bending , la rebelde maestra de la tierra se pasaba la vida de aquí para allá sin hacer nada , si no estaba por hay metiéndose en líos se marchaba fuera de la ciudad a lomos de su mascota : un Tejón Topo , el cual había crecido demasiado y era imposible de mantener en su casa . Incluso Kya se empezaba a sentir preocupada por esta situación , ella ya había comenzado a colaborar con el grupo de sanadores de Ciudad República , ya que aunque fuese la hija del avatar no quería pasarse la vida viviendo de ello y aburrida en casa .

Lin había evitado a su madre los últimos días porque intentaba evitar la conversación de "_Debes seguir los pasos de tu madre_" ya que no se sentía capaz de madurar y tener tantas responsabilidades . Desde pequeña había deseado patearle el trasero a los tipos de las triadas como lo hacía su madre , pero al crecer se dio cuenta de que actuar al margen de la ley no era lo suyo . Su madre deseaba poder marcharse dejando lo que había empezado en manos de alguien que tuviese el potencial suficiente, así que se las ideó para hacer que Lin se uniese al podía obligarla , tampoco chantajearla y mucho menos amenazarla con nada , debía atacarle en su punto más débil , y es que Lin se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos sin meditar las consecuencias.

-Tu problema es que no te atreves a enfrentarte cara a cara con los criminales de esta ciudad

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Es sencillo , nunca podrás competir conmigo haciendo las cosas fuera de la ley , en eso te supero - se burló la jefa - Y temes no poder superarme tampoco dentro de la ley , por eso no te unes a mi

-No temo lo que diga la gente de mi - dijo enfadada - Pero igual , eso que has dicho es mentira

Lin sabía que su madre decía la verdad , lo podía sentir en las vibraciones del suelo y por eso se molestaba cada vez más.

-¿En serio crees que miento? ... Hagamos un trato - le propuso - Haremos una redada en el barrio del puerto este fin de semana , habrá una reunión de las triadas . Si capturas a más criminales que yo te dejaré en paz , sino , tendrás que unirte a mí , pero tendrás que jugar con mis reglas como parte de la policía .

Lin no lo pensó dos veces , nunca rechazaba un reto que pusiese en duda su reputación .

_Unas semanas después_

-¿De que te ríes? - se quejó a su novia

-No pongas esa cara , no te queda tan mal el traje de policía jajajaja


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses después de que al fin Lin se unió a la policía bajo las ordenes de su madre . La idea de haber perdido su apuesta aún le molestaba a pesar de las palabras alentadoras de su madre -_"¿Crees que me hubiese molestado en convencer a alguien de que se uniese a mí sabiendo que no podía hacerlo tan bien como yo? Ya aprenderás a obedecer las reglas como yo lo hice"-_ le dijo.

Desde luego ella sabía que su madre estaba orgullosa de ella como maestra y no de que desaprovechase ese don que tenía . Pero lo que le dijo le llegó muy dentro así que se esforzó por seguir las reglas . Fue sin duda lo más difícil para ella , jamás hubiese imaginado que algo que parecía tan sencillo le resultase difícil y no mover rocas o doblar metal .Lo que lamentaba era no poder ver a Kya tan seguido como solía hacerlo antes , pero esto hacía que cuando se veían todo fuese mejor . Ya hacía más de una semana que a excepción de unos minutos se habían visto .Kya estaba esperándola en la cafetería que siempre era su lugar de encuentro , Lin llegaba media hora tarde lo cual no era muy normal a pesar de su horario . De repente sintió que la tocaban en el hombro ; era el camarero que le traía un sobre . Era muy extraño ya que parecía ser una carta con el sello del departamento de policía ; curiosa lo abrió y leyó :

_"Le hacemos llegar esta carta para informarle de su situación ante la justicia y los tribunales de Ciudad República por delitos contra la "Ley Lin de Ciudad República". _

_Se le acusa de robar el corazón de una mujer y guardarlo bajo llave con extremo cuidado . También está fichada por el Departamento de Ciudadanía y Bienestar por llevar un escote tan generoso en los eventos de la alta sociedad , así que le haremos esta última advertencia , a la siguiente reincidencia será juzgado como un delito mayor. Hemos recibido a demás repetidas quejas de transeúntes por diversos accidentes de automóvil provocados por la distracción que ofrece su mirada en la vía pública. _

_Figuran en su historial delitos menores cometidos antes , como ignorar a la mujer de su vida durante años (ya resuelto) ,afirmar rotundamente que su elemento es mejor que el de nuestro policías y sanar las heridas de una luchadora de pro-bending sin haberse graduado del oficio de sanadora .Le prevenimos de que la condena puede ser de toda una eternidad junto a la individua que se encuentra detrás de usted en estos momentos."_

La morena se giró para encontrarse justamente con la persona que esperaba . Allí detrás de ella estaba Lin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra - dijo dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Kya

-Me declaro culpable


	15. Chapter 15

_~Flashback_

_Un día Lin le dijo a su madre:_

_-Quiero ver las cosas como tu las ves_

_Al principio Toph no se mostró muy partidaria de este método, pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de los deseos de su hija . Lin de hecho era más testaruda que su madre a su edad . Con solo 7 años controlaba perfectamente la tierra y ahora con 12 también el metal .Lo que pretendía con este nuevo entrenamiento era vivir sin ver la luz durante el tiempo que fuese necesario para ser tan hábil como lo era su madre .Y así fue .Dos años pasó con una venda en los ojos , entrenando , y viviendo el día a día . Aprendió a hacer todo aquello que hacia normalmente con ayuda de su vista pero ayudada de sus otros sentidos , escuchando a la tierra y a todo lo demás que le rodeaba .Lo único malo de todo esto era el pequeño precio de no poder ver a Kya durante todo ese tiempo ._

_Para cuando por fin se quitó la venda de los ojos , habiendo perfeccionado su sentido sísmico , la vista le dolía y quedó deslumbrada por el sol que ya había olvidado como brillaba . Cuando pudo ver más que meras manchas lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a ver a Kya .Lo único que le entretenía cuando no podía ver era pensar como luciría la maestra del agua cada día que se encontraban y tenía que conformarse con escucharla .Ahora por fin todos estos pensamientos se volverían realidad . Kya tenía 17 años en aquel entonces y ella solo 14 ,lo primero que pensó al verle era lo hermosa que se veía y luego lo lejos de su alcance que estaba . Kya era una adolescente agraciada y lista , hija del avatar ... todo lo que un joven de la ciudad desearía tener , por eso cada vez que la veía con más amigos rabiaba de celos y se iba a romper algunas rocas para desahogarse . Ella era solo una chiquilla y no podría hacer nada para atraer la atención de la morena , quien solo la veía como su hermana menor y mejor amiga ._

_Flashback~_

Un rayo de sol se coló lentamente entre las rendijas de la ventana incidiendo sobre los párpados de la maestra de la tierra . Hizo un gesto de molestia y con pereza se incorporó . Se había vuelto a quedar dormida mientras trabajaba . Después de un minuto intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio comenzó a ordenar las cosas en su mesa , encontrándose inevitablemente con algo que no deseaba volver a ver .Allí en ese trozo de papel , con fina caligrafía estaba escrito:

_"He decidido marcharme de la ciudad para viajar por el mundo , necesito ser libre .No me busques. Adiós_

_ -Kya"_

Más que preguntas , por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que no la volvería a ver .La solución a esto ya no estaba en quitarse una venda de los ojos , se había marchado. Así que decidió cerrar los ojos , cerrar su corazón , e intentar olvidar .


	16. Chapter 16

Lin no hubiese ido detrás de Kya aquella vez de no haber sido por las palabras de su madre ...

-¿¡Libre!? - exclamó Toph - Tonterías ; lo que tienes que hacer es ir trás ella y quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza

-Pero dijo que no la buscara ...

-Nada de peros -Interrumpió- ¿Tú de quien eres hija?

-No estoy para bromas ahora madre ...

-En el fondo está deseando que vayas a buscarla . Escucha , esa chica siempre ha sido un poco ... hippie . No me extraña viendo los padres que tiene ...

-Estas hablando de la persona que quiero y de tus amigos ... mejor déjalo , antes de que lo empeores

-No lo dejaré , irás detrás de esa chica aunque tenga que sacarte de aquí a patadas - le empujó - Ya me lo agradecerás luego

Quizás no solo fueron las palabras .Pero aún así Lin fue a buscar a Kya , hasta el Polo Norte .

_...Unos días después..._

-No puedo creer que te hiciera ir hasta el Polo Norte por una estúpida crisis de inseguridad - exclamó su madre

-Pero si fuiste tu quien me obligó a ir

-Y también te dije que me lo agradecerías, si no hubieses ido a por ella no habría regresado , no te quejes y sigue firmando estos documentos por mí ... Te has ausentado una semana por ir detrás de esa hippie

* * *

**Author's Time **

_Gracias por los reviews , realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo un poco en estos días que he estado un poco ausente :) No quería hacer muy trágico este capítulo ,así que he optado por darle menos seriedad de la que tenía pensada , espero que os guste :D_


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Hace cuanto no me dices "te quiero"?

-No lo se , y no puedo creer que cuentes las veces que lo digo - Lin frunció el ceño

-No las cuento , simplemente me parecen pocas

-Que no lo diga no significa que no lo sienta

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso? - se cruzó de brazos la morena dándole la espalda a su novia

-Ahh ... - suspiró - esta bien , te quiero

-Ahora no vale - dijo aún sin mirarla

Lin la agarró de la cintura girándola hasta quedar cara a cara , la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó fuertemente . Después de unos segundos se separó repentinamente y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-Soy una mujer de pocas palabras , hablo con mis actos

-Entonces sigue hablando - la maestra del agua se le echó encima volviendo a besarla


End file.
